Disneyland's very own 13 disasters
by Bashoulover
Summary: Prequel to Disneyland with Akatsuki. A year before the missingnins arrive, the very first disaster story comes into place. How did Annie set the story of chaos in the Park? R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1 part 1

-1**Chapter 1**

**Part1: The beginning of the day for XIII**

A man in a cloak stood near the entrance of a famous amusement park, Disneyland, his hood covering his face. He growled, looking at the watch on his wrist. It was 7 o' clock. "They're late………again."

He just stood there tapping one of his booted feet for another thirteen minutes. At exactly 7:13, twelve other portals opened, each having a person, dressed like the first, come out.

"- and the bartender asked, why the long face?"

Eleven of the cloaked people laughed. "Ahem."

That single word caught the attention of the newly arrived, their hoods pointed towards who it seemed was their leader of the group. "You all late. And I don't think that extra thirteen minutes was an ( he used his index and middle finger to jester the quotations in air) "accident"."

The others looked down, some scratching their necks. "Superior, I wanted to arrive on time, but………they……," the member looked around, to see if anyone else could hear, and then whispered, "numbers eight and twelve threatened to destroy Mr. Snugglekuns."

The Superior looked at the people named Eight and Twelve. "Give it back."

One of the others quickly hid a stuffed cat doll behind their back. Eight just shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Me neither," said Twelve.

"Liars," murmured the "teacher's pet".

The Superior just rubbed his temples and turned towards Disneyland. "Number Nine, remind me again why you chose for all of us to go to Disneyland on Valentines Day ?"

One of the members shuffled his feet, looking nervous. "Well, one, the key blade master will be here. Two, some of us deserve a vacation, and three…..there was an advertisement on TV for a family pack special here."

The "teacher pet" removed his hood, revealing a man with long blue hair, elf-like ears, and an X-shaped scar on the middle of his face. Turning to Nine, his face remained the same, boring. "We have cable?"

The rest removed their hoods, now revealing who the group was. The main evil organization of Kingdom Hearts 2, Organization 13. Demyx shook his head, "no, Xigbar and Xaldin found a way to intercept a Somebody's dish satellite in Radiant Gardens."

"So we have……"

"HBO and the other movie channels, the basic package, and National Geographic."

Axel did his famous pose, an index finger pointing to the side of his forehead, "Got it Memorized?"

Xemnas counted down from 10, resisting to strangle Axel from saying the overly used line. (Somewhere out there, I know there's a fan girl/boy squealing at Axel's line. I just know it.) "Yes Axel. I've got it memorized. Now can you all just put on your wristbands?"

Each member took one and quickly, but carefully, put on their wristbands. No one wanted to hear the Superior lecture about leather damages and how much munny it would cost to fix it. Well, Saix would being a "pet" to Xemnas.

Anyways, all thirteen members walked to the entrance. At the end of the group, Roxas passed Mr. Snugglekuns to Axel. Both smirked, ready to let the chaos begin.

Fin.


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OCs.**

**Chapter 1: Part 2: A Keyblade master, a girl of randomness, and a build-a bear**

In Downtown Disney, somewhere near House of Blues and Ulva bar was a small, two story building called Build-A-Bear. A family walked in, consisting of a father, mother, and two daughters. The eldest of the two ran in excited, even though she had a bear in hand. Circling the shop, she accidentally see a boy come around the corner of the stairs. A huge crash and two headaches landed at the bottom of the stairs. "Owww..."

The boy stood up, and offered a hand to the girl. "Sorry," he apologized.

The girl shook her head, "no, it's really my fault. I'm sorry."

"Ooh...Annie apologized. She must like you."

Annie whipped around to face her sister. "I-I do not!"

"Yeah right," murmured her little sister.

Annie glared at her sister and then picked up her bear. "Angel wants a new buddy. Don't you Angel?"

The bear just stared, but then again it was just a stuffed animal. Annie didn't wait for an answer like she usually did. She went to the bins and picked up the special edition of animals, a shadow heartless. Annie paused, thinking and then picked up another one. "Annie, you said buddy, not buddies."

Annie stuck out her tongue and said, "I'll buy whatever I want to buy."

The boy who Annie crashed into just stared at them. "Are you sure you want those?" he asked, unsure about the girl's choice of "pet buddy".

"Uhhh...yeah."

"Oh, okay."

A girl ran into the building and pounced onto the boy. "Sora!"

Sora grunted at the extra weight that suddenly jumped onto his back. "Ka-Kairi! I can't breathe!"

He faked passing out, making his situation worse. "OMG! Sora!"

Kairi thought for a moment and then grinned evilly. "Looks like I'll have to give mouth to mouth..."

Sora's eyes opened and quickly ran out into the crowding streets. "Sora! Come back! I promise I'll kiss like Riku!"

Annie and her sister stared in shock as Kairi ran off to find the poor boy. "Remind me Missy when I date to not act like that."

Missy nodded slowly, "o-okay."

The two went up slowly to finish shopping (and building) for their bears.

40 minutes later

The family walked into Disneyland. Annie bouncing up and down, eating a large bag of cotton candy and holding a heartless. "Did you finally pick a name?"

Annie looked at her mother and shook her head. Her family just sighed and they continued walking through the park. While doing so, Scout, her other heartless fell out of Annie's backpack. The girl stopped, picked up him (yes, Annie did give Scout a gender.) up, and placed him in the backpack. While zipping it up, Annie looked around to find her family. They were nowhere in sight. The hyper-go-lucky teen was now alone...alone, but not lost. She grinned as she whipped out a map of the United States and looked at it. "Okay...so if I go straight...I'll run into...east Canada. Hmmmm...I've never been to Canada."

With that, she walked into the depths of Disneyland.

Only a couple feet to the right, her family smiled with success on being able to have a "normal family" vacation. I'm just kidding. They were smiling because they were getting coffee. And then did they notice the hyper teen was missing...and so was the father's map of the U.S.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own my oc(s)...everything belongs to their rightful owners. ****

* * *

**

**-Chapter 2: Goldfish and Bunnies-**

The crowd bustled to and fro on the slightly sunny day. Annie, still looking for Canada, was eating cotton candy and drinking coke. She watched as for the now fourth cloaked person passed by. In her head, she calculated the possibilities of her socks matching. She was woken up early so that the family could beat the traffic (good luck with that) and stay in the park longer. Being groggy and crabby, Annie grabbed a random pair of socks and put her shoes on. So far the percentage was 0-100...well, and 50. Can't forget 50. Something touched her arm, making her jump. "Oh sorry."

The girl looked at the person: a male, definitely taller than her, blonde, and………probably part of an evil organization that isn't supposed to exist in real life. But who ruled out .0000………..01? "It's okay; I was busy thinking I guess."

The man laughed and pulled out a deck of cards. Being brand new, he ripped off the plastic and started shuffling. "I'm Luxord, by the way."

Annie smiled, "I'm Annie."

"Care for a game?"

"……is goldfish okay?"

"Ah, it is."

At that, Luxord shuffled one more time and started dealing out seven cards each. "Pairs or fours?"

"Fours please."

He nodded and Annie organized her cards. "Ladies first."

'Wow, a gentleman. With no heart. Hard to find those these days.' Annie thought as she asked for aces. All Luxord did was smile and shake his head. Sighing, the teen picked up a card, the queen of spades. Seeing none in her hand she placed it at the end. "Do you have any queens?"

A dropped jaw and card was all that happened. Luxord smirked. 'Darn, I knew I shouldn't play with a guy who has _Gambler of Fate_ in his name.'

The game went on with the same results (except the jaw dropping turned into a frown very soon) and ended quickly. Annie was glad that she didn't start betting with the cotton candy for two good reasons. One: it was Disneyland and she wasn't sure if they allowed gambling (how ironic) and two: all of it was in her stomach by now. Annie didn't think mothers would approve a puking girl in the sight of their poor coughspoiledcough child(ren).

A random apple hit Annie on the head, making some part of her brain start to work and reminding her that she was headed for Canada. She turned to Luxord. "Uh, thanks for the game but I have to go."

"To the bathroom?"

Annie's face turned a little pink. "No!"

"Oh, okay. Sorry if there's any-"

"No, none taken."

"……….so where are you going?"

Annie couldn't go two steps away from that cheater without him talking to her. On the other hand……..

"I'm going to Canada!"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Right."

"I am! Look!"

Whipping out the map, she pointed. "See! It's a small world is just north of the entrance of Disneyland and that's where Canada is."

Luxord folded his arms. "Are you taking anything that might –"

Annie rolled up the map and bopped him on the head. "Listen little bunny Luxord, I don't want to hear you pickin' on little girls and saying that they're taking those not-really-candy-but-look-like-it!"

"I'm going with you. Just in case."

It was Annie's turn to fold her arms. "Fine be that way."

She turned and walked (Luxord on her tail) toward………………………the next place that will be mentioned in the next chapter!

Fin.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note**: One, I am really really really sorry for the big time gap between updates. I'm trying my best to stop being lazy and to actually put my brain on the thinking train. Two, I will finish one story at a time. Meaning Six Flags is on hiatus until Organization 13 is through with their torture. Also, my other story involving Resident Evil is deleted. I knowingly did so because there was no inspiration left to try and go with along a 5 minute thought up plot. Meh. With that out of my system, I bring you chapter 3 of Disneyland's Very Own 13 Disasters or DVO13D.

"Talking" '_Thinking_'

**I own only Annie, her family and possessions.**

**Chapter 3: Staring Contests and Sore Shoulders**

The roar of the morning crowd grew steadily as Annie, Scout and Luxord traveled straight into the most popular places of the park, Fantasyland. Matterhorn towered over the other rides with its majestic fake painted snow top and multiple cars running at a fast pace within it. A giant grin formed over the teen's face as she grabbed the cloaked man's arm and headed straight to the long line. Luxord took one look at the amount of people and grimaced. He, controller of time, does not do well with waiting. "Are you sure you want to go on _this_ ride?"

Annie nodded and kept an iron grip on the arm. "I want Scout to enjoy every moment of his birthplace before we leave for home." Luxord raised an eyebrow and looked for a kid in a boy/girl scout uniform. "And...where is this Scout?"

A black blob was shoved in front of his face and he leaned back to see what the object was. '_Of coarse. Disney would want to gather all profit from a few games. I'm surprised they haven't made a couple of rides involving the almighty Kingdom Hearts._' He smiled and set the owners' hands down. "That is an adorable heartless you have there. But wouldn't a nice innocent child like you want a Mickey Mouse plush instead?" Her reply was only a glare and a tug to keep up with the line.

Luxord sighed and hoped for a simple form of entertainment. If he had known that sticking to a Somebody like this girl, Annie, would be a headache...He took another glance around the line and it was if the giant Heart in the sky granted his wish. Spiky red and blonde hair were a few paces behind him and the heads were very close together. '_I would hate to know that the fangirls of this world were right..._' Then, the shorter being's body shook with laughter as Axel pointed to an object in his hand. Both males erupted in another bout of laughter before noticing the Gambler's stare. Ignoring the protests and angry shouts of the couple shoving others out of line, Axel and Roxas shared Cheshire's grin when finally meeting up with Luxord. "Well, well. If it isn't the terrible two. And what are you planning now?"

Annie, who had been chatting her lips off at the inattentive Luxord and Scout, watched as the skinny people cut the line. Eyes moved from stranger to Luxord to red head to small blonde and back to stranger. The woman was a bit creeped out from a teen staring at her and tried to pretend that there was nothing there. Annie kept staring. Soon, Luxord gave up interrogating the terrible two and the three joined Annie in her staring contest with the woman's back. Guess who was winning.

"Will you stop it! I'm trying to enjoy my day!"

"..."

"..."  
"..."

The woman huffed, she puffed, but she could not blow away Annie's concentration on staring. With another huff of breath she grabbed her sons' arms and pulled out of the line, the two boys whining that they wanted to ride the roller coaster. The three Nobodies looked down at Annie and then at each other. "If we keep this up, the line will be a five minute walk." Axel grinned and folded his arms, a plushie coming into plain view. Luxord took one look at the specimen and shook his head. "You're gambling with Hades if you keep that in your possession."

The red head shrugged and gave it to Roxas. Annie got a hold of Luxord and pulled him along the moving line, finally creeping out enough people from the scene to have a nice walk to the front. The four waited for a cart to pull up and got in, Axel and Roxas in the front, Luxord and Annie right behind them. The Gambler of Fate did not look excited to be in this position and held a firm grip on the safety bar. Annie was the same way, except poor Roxas had to deal with her grip on his shoulders.

The cart finally took off with a speedy start and raced though the mountain, the yeti making a few but effective appearances. The back row was filled with terrified screams, especially on the drops. The teen tried her best to keep calm, even thinking of It's A Small World, but poor Roxas's shoulders knew no peace or blood circulation until the ride came to a stop. The young member practically had to wait until the employees were able to pry the girl's fingers off of him. No really, they had to go get pliers. Roxas shook and rolled his shoulders, relieved to feel them at long last and glared at Annie. Annie could care less. She went back to staring at the woman who decided it was safe to go back to Matterhorn. Luxord finally noticed what kept her attention and joined her in the long distance staring.

Axel and Roxas looked at each other and slowly moved away from the two, looking for other rides to go on that would hopefully not entice Luxord's new friend to go on. The said two however, stood their ground and tilted their heads in the same direction.

"...I wonder if she knows there's a giant splotch of seagull droppings on her back."


End file.
